Angel beats!: Revelations
by thedarkaxe
Summary: After venturing back into the afterlife to save Yuri and Kanade, Otonashi and the other members of the SSS try to stop the war, but something bigger is going on behind the scenes and the fate of life itself falls into Otonashi's hands
1. Travels I: Arrival

**Angel beats!: Revelations**

**Travels I: Arrival**

* * *

**A/n: Welcome everyone to the sequel of my first Angel beats! Story! If you haven't read book one I recommend you do: s/7031092/1/Angel-beats-Rebirth , if you've already read it continue on. I hope you'll enjoy reading this!**

* * *

Otonashi's body was drifting in the darkness. There was a flash of light and the darkness disappeared. Out of nowhere trees shot out of the darkness and rose up into the blue sky. Underneath the trees grass formed and plants grew. In the distance mountains appeared surrounded by clouds. Otonashi and five others lay in the middle of an open space in the forest.

'Otonashi! Otonashi!' A voice called out. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a blue haired person hanging above him. He blinked twice before he moved into a sitting position. Looking around he saw the trees around them. At the foot of one there were two girls sitting. Otonashi recognized them. They were Shiina and Yui. On his left side was Hinata and to his right were two others lying on the ground. Naoi and Amagi.

'Hinata where are we?' Otonashi asked

'We don't know exactly. It's probably the forest at the border of the school.' Hinata replied.

Otonashi looked around once more. 'Where are the others?' he asked.

Hinata shrugged. 'We all went to that white space, but only the six of us ended up here.'

Otonashi remembered his meeting with Akihisa. Should he tell the others? Akihisa told him to trust no-one. He decided to hide it for the time being.

'One thing though. I wasn't right, we can die here. We won't revive.'

Hinata closed his eyes. 'Was to be expected.' He murmured. 'The others should know too.'

Otonashi nodded and looked at his friends.

'It's alright, we knew the risks.' Shiina said, she had probably heard the a soft growl could be heard from behind. The group looked behind them and saw Amagi had woken up.

'Did it work?' Amagi asked sleepily.

Hinata nodded. 'Yes, it did.'

Amagi looked around. 'Where are we anyway?'

Otonashi shrugged. 'I'm not sure, but this is probably the forest outside the school grounds.

Amagi shook her head. 'These trees are different.'

'What do you mean?' Yui asked puzzled.

Amgi smiled and stood up. She walked towards the nearest tree and knocked on it. 'This guy here is at least a hundred years old. The trees around the school aren't older than fifty years.' She paused and looked at the surprised faces. 'I guess I spent a lot of time in nature when I was alive.'

'But if this isn't the forest outside the school then where are we?' Yui asked.

Before anyone could reply another growl could be heard.

'Seems like Naoi is waking up.' Hinata said. The five of them gathered around Naoi.

'Yo Naoi.' Otonashi said

'Yo, did it work?' Naoi replied

'It did, good job!' Amagi remarked

Naoi smiled and sat up. 'I knew it would.' He stood up and looked around. 'Where are we anyway?'

'We don't know.' Otonashi replied. 'But before we go see where we are, I have something to tell you guys.'

'Go ahead.' Shiina said.

'We can't die. We are still alive. If we die now we won't revive. I don't know about you though Amagi.' Otonashi explained.

'But the others…' Amagi started, but she didn't finish her sentence.

'We just have to hope they don't do anything stupid.' Otonashi replied. 'The best thing we can do now is trying to regroup with them.'

'But we don't know where to go.' Yui said.

Otonashi pointed at a nearby tree. 'I'll climb up to see if there is any waypoint I recognize.'

'Good plan.' Naoi said.

Otonashi walked towards the tree he pointed at and started to climb. The lower part of the tree had few to none branches to climb up, but he managed to reach the higher parts where large branches grew. He climbed higher and higher until he reached the top. He put his head through the leaves.

Everywhere around him the green of the leaves continued on to be broken of by a mountain range in the distance. A lake was glittering in the setting sun. Then Otonashi noticed something odd. Close to where they were he could see ruins of a stone building. Quickly he climbed down.

'And?' Shiina asked.

Otonashi shook his head. 'No, I could see mountains in the distance but it was far away. It would probably take about a week to get there. But we should find a place to sleep. The sun is already setting. A little up ahead is some sort of ruin. I guess we can sleep there.'

The other five agreed and they started walking with Otonashi leading the group.

'_Otonashi.'_ Akihisa said.

'_Akihisa. What's wrong?'_ Otonashi replied.

'_I made sure you ended up here. The ruins a little up ahead contain important information about this world. You won't understand it yet, in the end you will. It is hidden in a book. Find it and carry it with you.'_

'_Akihisa, you have to be more clear. I don't even know who you are exactly!'_

'_I know it's hard to trust me, but you have to. You know I'm trustworthy. You felt it in your heart. The fate of life itself depends on you. The darkness can't be held back much longer.'_

'_Are we going to meet again?'_ Otonashi asked

'_Yes, we are, but not any time soon. It's too dangerous.'_

'_If you keep guiding us it will be fine, right?'_

'_Yes, it will Otonashi.'_ Then the silence returned.

Otonashi looked over his shoulder. Everyone was still following him. A grim thought entered his mind. How was this small group going to fight a hundred times bigger immortal army?

'You should stop worrying so much.' Hinata said

'I know, but this whole operation seems like madness.' Otonashi replied

'That is because it is madness.' Hinata replied smiling weakly.

'Thanks for your support that really helped me feel better.' Otonashi remarked sarcastically

Both of them started laughing.

'It will be alright.' Hinata said.

Before Otonashi could reply he noticed the ruins in front of them. The one he had seen stood in the middle and was surrounded by smaller ones that looked like they used to be houses.

'Are these the ruins you saw?' Yui asked.

Otonashi turned around and nodded. 'I thought it was only the structure in the middle though.'

'Why don't we take shelter in that one?' Amagi asked as she pointed at the most intact building.

'Good idea.' Naoi replied.

'You guys go on ahead. I'll take a quick look around.'

The others agreed and walked to the building.

'Okay, if I was an important book where would I hide?' he thought. He took a quick look around and his eyes locked on the tower. His lips curled into a faint smile. 'Of course.' He walked around the tower, but he didn't see an entrance. It was probably hidden underneath the debris. Tomorrow when there would be more light he would search for the entrance. Otonashi walked towards the building the others went to.

'Yo Otonashi.' Hinata said as he walked inside.

'Did you find anything?'

Otonashi shook his head. 'Did you?'

'Yes, there were supplies left here, about enough for two weeks and timber to create a fire. Shiina's working on it right now.' Amagi answered. At the same moment a reddish glow lit up the room. Now Otonashi could see the inside of the building better. In the right corner was a pile of wood underneath a hole in the ceiling. Before it fell apart it had probably been a staircase. All across the room were the rotten remains of tables and chairs. At the backside of the building there was a bar.

'According to the interior this used to be a pub or an inn.' Otonashi deduced

'Probably.' Hinata replied.

'Anyway let's eat something and go to bed. Tomorrow we'll think of a plan.' Otonashi said as he yawned.

'Good idea! I'm hungry!' Yui exclaimed.

* * *

Noda slowly opened his eyes. The surroundings seemed familiar. He sat up and he noticed he was surrounded by heavily armed soldiers.

'You chose a bad place to fall asleep, Noda.' A cold voice said from behind.

Noda turned around. In front of him stood a man wearing a brown hat and black clothes. He was wearing a pair of brown gloves and was pointing a longsword at him.

'Who are you?' Noda asked

'Michael Rey Alexander, newly appointed leader of the intelligence division.' Michael said. 'You are coming with us.'

'And what if I don't want to' Noda replied.

'Then we'll use force.' The soldiers aimed their weapons at Noda.

'Alright, I'll come with you.' He said after a quick thought. Even he realized this wasn't a situation he could escape without giving himself away.

'Follow me.' Michael said. The circle of soldiers started moving led by Michael and with Noda in the middle.

* * *

Kousei and Satsuya were following the girl Rina. After they parted ways with Hanaka they followed his instructions closely and met up with Rina. Now they were heading for the Exile's Base somewhere in the forest.

'So what did you two do to get exiled?' Rina asked

Satsuya sighed. 'We were trying to uncover a conspiracy, but we fell for a trap.' He explained as he angrily glanced at Kousei.

'Hmpf… I was hoping something fun would've happened this time. We're almost at the base.' Rina replied. The rest of the trip went on in silence until they reached a cave entrance barred with a giant gate.

'Open up, I'm back with the new members.' Rina yelled

'Password first.' A voice inside replied

'The light will guide us.' Rina said. Slowly the door opened revealing the insides of the cavern. A few small houses were carved out of the wall and a few wooden houses were built on the ground. A large house stood at the back of the cave and in the middle was a fountain with some sort of market surrounding it. At all sides of the cave were tunnels leading somewhere else. About a man of thirty were working on weapons and other supplies next to the fountain. The supplies were send away with carts into the tunnels.

'Welcome to Cavernton!' Rina exclaimed.

Kousei and Satsuya were staring at the cave in disbelief.

'Don't worry this is only our council's village. There are five more villages in this mountain and one city plus we have another six villages close to guild.' Rina explained. 'I'll give you a tour and introduction when Hanaka is back.'

* * *

**A/n: And that's it guys. It took me a while to write this, but I like it so far. The next chapter is planned out for about 2 pages and I need three so the next chapter will probably be released between now and 2 ~ 3 weeks.**

**And now for something else I'm introducing the preview starting next chapter. I have no idea if it will work out but I can always try, right?**

* * *

**P.S: OC submisssion is still going on! So if you haven't submitted one feel free to do so! (for those who want to submit multiple OC's, it's allowed).**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Characteristic:**

**Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles)**

**(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

**If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

**How he/she died + regret:**


	2. Travels II: The tower I

**A/n: I'm really sorry for the late chapter everyone. I promised last time it would only take 2 -3 weeks to update, but due to things happening in my personal life and the difficulty I had writing this chapter (this is the twentieth version I believe) it took a lot longer than planned. Anyways enough of my ramblings. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

**Angel beats!: Revelations**

**Travels II: The tower I**

* * *

Otonashi opened his eyes. The fire from last night had extinguished and the sun was shining brightly again. The others were already awake and were making preparations to leave again. The smell of something delicious came drifting towards him.

'Ah Otonashi, you're awake.' Amagi said while smiling. 'I was just preparing breakfast.'

'It smells delicious!' Otonashi replied as he walked towards the others.

'So Otonashi, what's the plan?' Naoi asked

'I want to take a closer look at the tower. There might be something useful in there, but the entrance is barred with debris.'

'So you want us to help?' Shiina asked.

'Otonashi nodded. 'Hinata, Yui and Naoi. You guys should prepare supplies for our trip. It will take about a week to get to the school.' He ordered before turning towards Amagi and Shiina. 'You two will help me remove the debris.'

Otonashi walked outside closely followed by Amagi and Shiina. The three of them headed for the tower in the middle of the ruins.

'Where do you think the entrance is?' Amagi asked.

'I don't know, it was already getting dark yesterday so I haven't had a good look at it yet.' Otonashi replied.

In the meanwhile they had reached the tower and Shiina was already searching for signs of an entrance.

'Here.' she said as she started to clear the rubble blocking the path. Amagi and Otonashi followed her example and after several minutes the entrance appeared.

'Thank you.' Otonashi said as he wiped sweat of his forehead.

'No problem, any other things you want done?' Amagi said

Otonashi thought for a second. 'You can go help the others, Amagi.'

'Yes sir!' Amagi replied as she walked away. Otonashi turned back towards Shiina.

'Shiina you know how to create weapons right?' Otonashi asked hopeful

'Yes, but only melee weapons though.'

'That is exactly what I need. Could you make me a katana?'

'Sure.' Shiina replied as she took a handful of dirt. In a matter of seconds she had created a katana out of it. She handed the weapon to Otonashi.

'Here you go.' She said.

'Thanks, you can go help the others and maybe craft some weapons for them too.'

Shiina gave a nod and walked away. Just when Otonashi was about to enter a voice echoed in his head.

_'Otonashi.'_ Akihisa said

_'Yes, what is it?'_

_'The book I spoke about yesterday is in this tower, but I know the owner and he placed ''traps'' inside.'_

_'I didn't expect any less. I brought a weapon with me.'_

_'I don't think a weapon will be of much help, but it's better than nothing. However there is one more thing you should know. The tower is part of the ''system'' or angel player as you call it. I can't contact you inside. Once you've entered our connection is lost.'_

_'No problem, once I'm out it's alright, isn't it Akihisa?'_

_'No, the connection will be lost forever. So I will give you one last order. Once your out head for the mountains. There is something there that will interest you.'_

_'Wait! What do you mean?'_

_'You will see when you arrive, Otonashi. Goodbye.'_

Akihisa's voice left his head. Otonashi sighed. 'Why does he have to be so cryptic.' He murmured as he took a step forward. He walked deeper into the dark hole that was the entrance. He kept on walking until the entrance was nothing but a small ray of light.

'Where do I go now? Is the book at the top or in the basement?' He wondered out loud. The same moment a small blue light appeared. It was shining brightly, but yet it didn't pierce through the darkness. The light bounced two times in front of him before it flew a few feet away.

'Do you want me to follow you?' Otonashi asked.

The light bounced again.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

The light continued on and Otonashi followed close behind. They reached some stairs and the light went up. Otonashi followed. The closer he came to the top the more tense the atmosphere became. It was as if something dark and sinister was waiting for him to reach the top of the stairs. Otonashi readied the katana in his hand.

'Hello?' he whispered.

No response came, but the atmosphere became even more tense. Suddenly a black wave washed over him knocking him out cold.

* * *

Noda was harshly thrown into a cage. After he was caught by Michael they walked through the school grounds to end at their current location. Michael had been silent almost all the time. The only thing he said had been to his own soldiers and even then it sounded cold. At some sort of guard station the soldiers had left leaving only Michael to guide Noda.

'Next time be a little more careful will ya?' Noda yelled when he got back up.

Michael didn't even turn around and was already in the middle of walking away when someone stopped him.

'Michael-sama! Tsuzune-sama is holding a captain's meeting, she requests every captain to come now!' A young man yelled. Noda noticed he didn't really stand out besides the hat he was wearing. It kind of looked like a bird's nest.

'Sakurai...' Michael seemed to hesitate when he saw his hat, but he continued anyway. 'Tell Tsuzune I'll be on my way.'

'Yes, sir!' The man called Sakurai yelled before running of again.

Michael followed only he wasn't running. Then he was out of sight. Noda looked around in his cage and saw others were trapped with him too.

'Noda, is that you?' Fujimaki asked.

Noda nodded while he did a quick headcount. Almost everyone was here except for Otonashi, Hinata, Naoi, Yui, Shiina and that new chick that Otonashi introduced.

'Where are the others?' Noda asked

'Don't know, they probably ended up somewhere safer. We're lucky we weren't killed though.' Ooyama said. After that silence fell.

'We have to get out. Yuri is waiting for us to safe her.' Noda said

'We can't get out.' Yusa said.

'She's right, we already tried. The cage is made from some sort of extra strong steel.' Fujimaki added.

Noda grunted. 'Then we'll have to count on Otonashi and the others.' He didn't like that idea one bit. Being trapped like now only remembered him of his past and so did relying on others. He grunted once more.

* * *

Michael walked through the school halls. He was almost at the meeting chamber or the principal's office as it actually was.

'Oi Michael.' A voice from behind said.

'Hello, Ukita.' Michael replied without looking back.

'As enthusiastic as ever I see.' Ukita replied dryly as he started walking next to Michael.

Ukita was average sized but was very broad. He had long gray hair and white eyes, a sign of his blindness when he was still alive. He had a long scar across his face and he wore some sort of business suit which contrasted the heavy weaponry he carried on his back including his signature tessen.

'What do you think the meeting is about?' Ukita asked hoping to keep the conversation alive.

'I don't know.' Michael replied.

'You're supposed to be all knowledgeable as the leader of the intelligence division.' Ukita joked.

'Clearly I'm not.'

Ukita gave up on conversing with Michael and the two continued their trip in silence.

After a minute or two they arrived at the principal's office. Ukita entered first according to etiquette since he was the higher ranking member. The other captains had already gathered around Tsuzune's desk.

'It seems we're finally complete.' Tsuzune said.

'You are probably wondering why I gathered you here today.' Tsuzune continued. 'Lately it seems we have more internal problems than shadow attacks. Today we are here to find out why. No one will leave this room until everything is cleared up.'

No one said something, but one of the captains was clearly sighing.

'Is there something wrong, Takatsu?' Haruaki asked.

'Not at all, but why would we keep everyone here? Some people have already been cleared of suspicion, like me for example.' Takatsu replied as his smile grew. Haruaki gave a quick glare at Tsuzune.

'It's true. So far five captains have been investigated, but I want everyone to stay. Together we might uncover more than our spies.' Tsuzune answered the unasked question.

All the captains sat down because they knew this would take a while.

Michael glared at Takatsu who was sitting next to him, something was clearly off about him, but for some reason nobody could figure out what. Takatsu seemed to glare back and muttered a few words only heard by Michael. 'Let the game begin.'

* * *

**The only ones capable to save Yui and Kanade are now Otonashi & co. but Otonashi has blacked out inside the mysterious tower. What will happen when darkness invades his mind?**

** The captains have gathered to reflect upon the supposed betrayal of Kousei and Satsuya, will Takatsu pull another fast one or will he be uncovered as the inside enemy? **

**And where are the real substitute SSS members Otonashi created?**

* * *

******So this was the preview thingy I promised last time. Let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

******P.S: OC submisssion is still going on! So if you haven't submitted one feel free to do so! (for those who want to submit multiple OC's, it's allowed).**

******Name:**

******Gender:**

******Weapon:**

******Appearance:**

******Characteristic:**

******Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles)**

******(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

******If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

******How he/she died + regret:**


	3. Travels III: The tower II

**Angel beats!: Revelations**

**Arc 1: Travels**

**Chapter 3: The tower II**

* * *

Otonashi looked around. He was somewhere in pure darkness. The darkness didn't feel bad however. It was sort of comforting.

'Otonashi, you have made a great choice coming here.' A voice echoed through the darkness.

Otonashi sighed. More voices of people he couldn't see or recognized.

'Who are you?' Otonashi replied. His voice echoed too.

'My name is not important yet. I'm here to guide you through your duties.'

'My duties?' Otonashi questioned.

'I'm sure Akihisa told you a bit.'

'You mean about the fate of life itself?'

The voice went silent and seemed to hesitate before replying. '… That's one way to put it.'

'Is this one of your traps?' Otonashi asked before the voice could continue.

'No, I disabled them for you. This is necessary for you to save everything.'

'Why does everyone treat me like I'm someone special.'

'Because you are. I will tell you one thing about myself. I've been here since the very beginning. I know why the afterlife exists. I know how to save everyone. I know how to stop the shadows.'

'Then why don't you stop them?' Otonashi replied. He was getting tired of everyone he spoke with skipping around.

'I can't, I'm trapped here.' The voice spoke with bitterness dripping through. 'Otonashi. I know it must be hard to understand, but you got to listen.'

'I am listening.' He replied slightly irritated. 'Just get to the point.'

The voice went silent again. 'Very well, first of you need to know that I have seen the future of this world. I have seen every possible outcome. Your first great choice was to come here. If you didn't everyone would be dead in four months.'

'But...' Otonashi replied shocked

'No but, your second important choice will be made in a few minutes. Shamefully I can't tell you what to choose to save the afterlife.' The voice explained. Otonashi noticed the voice started to get a sad sound to it.

'Are you ready for my first trial?' The voice said.

Otonashi hesitated. Was this voice really what it told him? Was it true about the future? What was even going on. So many questions went through Otonashi's head. None of them were answered. If it was true what the voice told him he wouldn't have much choice, but what if this was one of the traps Akihisa warned him about? After thinking it through Otonashi made up his resolve. He would listen to the voice for the moment.

'I'm ready.' Otonashi said.

'Excellent.' Was all the voice said.

And then the darkness became more dense.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school the captains had gathered in the principal's office. The leader of the rebirth battlefront stood behind the desk. The room had gone entirely silent.

'Everyone understands why we have this meeting?' Tsuzune, their leader spoke.

The captains nodded in unison. 'Yes sir!'

'Good, let's start with the facts.' Tsuzune paused for a second. 'The first strange thing is the shadow activity lately and especially that of the SSS. Shadows have not been sighted for over two weeks and the SSS was suddenly caught very easily. This followed by the betrayal of two of our captains: Satsuya Rin and Kousei Watawi, both of them leaders of one of our divisions. We also have the incident with the spy whose body disappeared after being attacked by some sort of experimental weapon and the sighting of Hanaka, the exiles' leader.' Tsuzune paused again. The captains didn't speak and were thinking through the possible explanations. Michael was the first one to open his mouth. 'If you take all those things in account it seems like there is some plan going on. The disappearance of the shadows could mean they are building up strength. The SSS members have let themselves be caught so they can easily destroy us from the inside.'

'There is a flaw in your story there.' Haruaki said.

'And what might that be?' Michael replied.

'We haven't caught all the SSS members yet.' Takatsu answered. 'There are still a few out there. The most powerful to be exact.'

'Wouldn't that be an advantage?' Ukita added. The other captains looked at him with a puzzled look. 'The simply split their forces. The members we caught to destroy us from the inside and the shadows plus the remaining SSS to assault us from the outside.' Ukita explained.

'It would make sense, but that would take a lot of planning. From earlier experiences we know the SSS isn't usually working with tactics.' Haruaki replied.

'And that is where the betrayal kicks in.' Tsuzune said. 'Satsuya and Kousei were known for their experiments. Perhaps they were easier to conduct on the SSS?'

'We could have interrogated them if a certain someone hadn't banned them.' Haruaki replied.

Tsuzune's face went slightly red. 'It wasn't my fault they pissed me of, besides Takatsu already had evidence of their betrayal.'

The captains turned their heads towards Takatsu. 'It's true, we have footage of them trying to sneak into my quarters, armed and well. They probably also killed the spy to frame me after their murder attempt failed.'

'I take it they were using one of their experimental weapons, otherwise it wouldn't be much of a murder if you would just revive.' Ukita said

'But what has Hanaka have to do with this?' Michael asked.

'After Tsuzune realized her mistake of banning them she send her squad after them to retrieve them. They were stopped by Hanaka, meaning he recruited them for the exiles.' Haruaki answered

'So with all these facts at hand we can draw the conclusion. The SSS and shadows have help from inside our battlefront, at least Satsuya and Kousei were involved, maybe the traitors made a pact with the exiles meaning our enemy's army consists of the SSS, the shadows, the traitors and the exiles. They have weapons that can kill us... forever.' Tsuzune concluded.

'And you suspect we have more traitors among us?' Haruaki asked.

Tsuzune nodded. 'It wouldn't be of much effect if all the insiders became exiled. I have started a thorough investigation. It is led by or most elite intelligence squad: the Unmei no kishi. So far five captains have been cleared of name: Haruaki, me, Takatsu, Michael and Ukita. The five of us are clear to leave this room. The rest of you will stay here until they have been investigated. Our meeting ends now.'

The captains who were cleared of name stood up and left. The other captains stayed and gave each other suspicious looks.

* * *

**Otonashi is ready to face the first trial of the mysterious voice, who seemingly knows more than he lets know. **

**Meanwhile the captains are trying to figure out the truth behind the shadow disappearance and the seemingly betrayal of Kousei and Satsuya**

* * *

**A/n: First of: Merry Christmas everyone! And secondly: I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to upload one before the end of the year/Christmas. Just see this as my gift to you. This chapter had a lot of references to older chapters, but I thought it would be a good idea to implant some sort of recap in it. Next chapter will be longer and will have more action! So look forward to it. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading!**

* * *

******P.S: OC submisssion is still going on! So if you haven't submitted one feel free to do so! (for those who want to submit multiple OC's, it's allowed).**

******Name:**

******Gender:**

******Weapon:**

******Appearance:**

******Characteristic:**

******Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles)**

******(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

******If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

******How he/she died + regret:**


	4. Bonus chapter 1

**Angel beats!: Revelations**

**Bonus chapter 1: The fourth wall breaking announcement**

* * *

The sun stood high in the sky. Otonashi was lieing on the the ground staring at the sky.

'Hold on! What's happening here?' Otonashi exclaimed.

A man materialized in front of Otonashi. 'That's not what you were supposed to say.' The man said sternly.

'I'm not supposed to be here anyway. Last time I checked I was in a dark tower in the middle of a forest.'

'That was last time. I brought you here because I have an anouncement.'

'Who are you anyway?!' Otonashi yelled

'Calm down. I'm just the author.' The man explained.

'Great, just what I needed.'

'Leave your sarcasm behind or I'll erase you.'

Otonashi sighed. 'I guess we can leave the fourth wall behind now too, right?'

The author smiled. 'Ofcourse we can. Well you probably know my announcement so do your job before I decide to write you as a crossdresser.'

'Wait hold on!' Otonashi said, but the author already dissappeared.

'Well, this sucks. Anyways as author-san just said I have an announcement to make.' Otonashi said calmly.

'First of all, he wants to pardon himself for the lack of chapters the past few months. The year so far has been pretty busy for him. Secondly mr. Author was rereading the first part in the story (Angel beats!: Rebirth) and he came to the conclusion that it could be done better. So sometime in the future he will rewrite atleast the beggining of the story. And last but not least author-san wants you to know the next chapter will be coming up as soon as possible.'

'Very good Otonashi, you have saved yourself from a fate as crossdresser.' The author said as he appeared again. 'Did you know I can make anything appear here? It's quite fun actually.' The author continued as a wicked grin formed on his face. Just a second later a couple of dragons appeared. The author hopped onto one of the dragons.

'Today this field in the middle of nowhere, tomorrow my whole imagination and then I shall conquer the whole world!' The author yelled manically as he started to laugh and flew of on the back of his dragon.

Otonashi sighed.'I apoligize for the behaviour of author-san, he seems to be enjoying himself a bit too much. That was the announcement. Everyone have a nice day!'


	5. Travels IV: The tower III

**A/n: Yay a new legit update! It was a long time since my last one, but I'll try to write a bit faster. I know I've said this a million times, but I hope it'll be the truth this time. Anyway enjoy the chapter! Also this is one of the longest chapters I've written in a while, so enjoy this longer-than-usual chapter!**

* * *

**Angel beats!: Revelations**

**Travels**

**Chapter 4: The tower III**

* * *

A man was standing on top of a mountain. He was staring into the distance where the top of a small building could be seen. In his hand he was clenching a photograph.

'Is he really here?' The man thought as he turned his gaze elsewhere. The man looked at the picture and a tear welled up.

'I'm sorry for everything that happened. I had no choice.' The man whispered as the tears flowed down his cheek. He turned his back away from the view and walked away.

* * *

The blue light appeared again in the darkness.

'Follow the light Otonashi.' The same voice as before commanded.

Otonashi nodded and followed the light through the darkness. Questions were flooding his mind once again. Why was this all happening? Why was he so important?

'Should you really trust them?' A voice came from the back of his mind. This wasn't the voice of someone else. At least that's what Otonashi thought.

'I don't know.' Otonashi replied. 'I don't know anything.'

'That's why. Follow your heart not some strangers.'

'No, I will listen for now. What if they told the truth?'

The voice was gone.

Otonashi followed the light for a few more minutes then they reached a wall. The wall gave of a slight glow so it could be seen in the darkness. The light went ahead and touched the wall. The wall lit up in a bright blue colour. Otonashi stared at the wall but nothing happened.

'Touch the wall.' The voice said.

Otonashi hesitated for a second, but eventually he stepped forward and placed his hand on the wall. He felt something flow out of him and into the wall. Once more the wall lit up and an image appeared. He had to take a few steps back in order to see the whole picture. Otonashi recognized it. It was a picture of his father and his mother at their wedding. Otonashi's heart skipped a beat and he felt rage boiling inside him. He hated that man. He was the main cause for everything bad in his life. Otonashi was engulfed by a bright red flash and his mind was taken back to a time he had tried to forget.

* * *

A four year old Otonashi was standing in a hospital next to his father. His father had said today was a very special day. Otonashi was getting a little sister. Otonashi looked at his father and saw he didn't look happy at all.

'Daddy why aren't you happy?' Otonashi asked with curiosity. His father looked at him.

'I am happy, son.'

'Then why do you look so sad?' Otonashi said as he tilted his head. His father put his hands on Otonashi's head. 'You wouldn't understand even if I told you.'

Otonashi gave up on questioning his father and sat down again. The next couple of minutes passed in silence. Then a nurse approached them. She had a grave look on her face. Otonashi's father looked ran to her. 'Is she... is she alright?'

The nurse shook her head and Otonashi's father started crying. The nurse waited for a second before continuing 'Your daughter is healthy.'

Otonashi looked at the two adults with a puzzled look.

'Where's mommy?' he asked. His question wasn't answered.

* * *

At that moment Otonashi hadn't realized what had happened to his mother or why his father started crying. The scenery started to change. They were at their home two years later. It was two years since Otonashi's mother died. The now six year old Otonashi was in the living room watching TV. His father rushed into the room with a suitcase in his hand.

'What are you doing?' Otonashi asked.

'I... uhm... Have got an important meeting at work.' His father said as he took his laptop from the couch. 'See you tonight at dinner, okay?' as he ran out the front door.

Otonashi didn't pay much attention to his father and continued to watch TV. Five minutes later someone knocked on the door. Otonashi went to open the door. A man in his early twenties stood there.

'Hey, little guy. Is your dad at home?' The man asked. Otonashi shook his head.

'Okay, then where is he now?'

'He went to his work, but I don't think I should talk to you. I'm not allowed to talk with strangers.'

The man smiled. 'Seems he was a good father. Well I'm going then.' The man said as he turned around. He looked over his shoulder. 'I think you should go to your grandparents.'

Otonashi tilted his head 'Why?'

'Just tell your grandparents that history is repeating.' The second he said that his facial expression turned into a more serious one. It was then Otonashi recognized the face. It was the face of Akihisa.

* * *

The memory crumbled around Otonashi as he fell to his knees. He trusted Akihisa and now it was him who made his father disappear. No, there was something that bothered him more. How were the two of them related? What did his father have to do with this? Why was ''history repeating''?

The blue light appeared again.

'Why?' Otonashi asked. 'Why are you showing me this?'

'It was Akihisa that told me to do so.' The voice replied

'Why would he want me to see that?'

The voice became silent.

'Answer me!' Otonashi demanded.

'I see what you're doing.' the voice mumbled. 'You wouldn't understand... yet.' The voice replied to Otonashi.

'What do you mean ''yet'', I'm getting tired of being played around! Tell me what the hell is going on!' Otonashi yelled as he started to lose his cool. After everything he had gone through they still kept him in the dark.

'I told you not to trust them.' The voice from the back of his head said. 'You could end that here and now.'

End it? How? Otonashi wondered.

'You have control over the program remember, you shaped it into what it is now.'

That was right, he could do whatever he wanted. He looked at his hands, dark shadows were starting to twirl around.

'Otonashi don't do it! Stop listening to the voice!' The voice yelled.

Otonashi hesitated as the blue light came out of the wall again and began to take form. Otonashi watched in awe as legs and arms grew out of the light, followed by a head. In front of him stood a man in his mid-thirties with orange hair and brown eyes. He wore clothes that seemed to be from medieval times. The man kind of reminded him of himself.

'Why should I listen to you!' Otonashi yelled following the lead of the voice. With every passing second he gave in more. The voice's logic seemed to work better than the reasoning of the man. He started to feel superior and powerful.

'Otonashi, trust me. The same mistake has been made in the past. It's what caused this world to turn into what it is now.'

The shadows now covered his legs and his arms.

'I can't tell you anything, it's up to Akihisa to decide what you get to know!'

'You! You know Akihisa right?' Otonashi asked as a smirk appeared on his face.

The man seemed taken aback and hesitated. 'Yes.' he replied in the end.

'Then I'll just have to beat the shit out of you to meet Akihisa.' Otonashi yelled as he readied the katana he brought along. The man stayed calm and materialized a katana out of thin air. Both forces charged at each other and the blades clashed together. Otonashi put more pressure behind his blade and the man was shoved backwards. Both of them jumped back. The man was panting a little.

'What's wrong? Out of breath already?' Otonashi taunted.

'Oh, don't worry I'm just getting started.' The man replied confidently. Otonashi readied himself for another attack, but he felt something nagging in the back of his head. 'Use the program, you would overpower him in the blink of an eye.'

Otonashi thought about it and the man seized the opportunity to press a brick in the wall behind him. When he turned back around Otonashi was gone. With quick reflexes he parried Otonashi's attack from the right side. He jumped backwards and faced Otonashi again. Otonashi's eyes had turned red now and most of his body was covered in the shadows. A subtle dark aura was surrounding him.

'Demon skill: Possession' Otonashi yelled with a deformed voice.

The density of the aura increased a tenfold and started to whirl violently around Otonashi for a few seconds before blowing away in the direction of the man. The man braced himself for the impact and was engulfed in the black wave. A giant hole was blown in the wall and the darkness made it's way outside coloring the sky pitch black...

* * *

Hinata stopped what he was doing when he heard the explosion happening outside.

'What was that?' Yui asked.

'I don't know.' Naoi replied as he rushed outside. Yui and Hinata followed his example and were just in time to see the rubble fall down from the top of the tower. Hinata looked up and saw the pitch black sky.

'What's going on?!' Hinata exclaimed.

'I don't know.' Amagi replied as she ran up to the group. 'But this can't bode well.'

'Let's find Shiina and Otonashi.' Naoi proposed.

The group agreed and ran towards the entrance of the tower. Hinata gave one last look at the sky. 'I don't like the looks of this.' He murmured as he continued his way.

* * *

When the person was about to walk away a wave of darkness crossed the sky above his head.

'Sir, we have a problem!' A voice said.

'Let me guess, a sudden increase in the shadow population, and a decrease in the shadow reserves?'

'Yes sir, We need you here as soon as possible.'

'Alright, I'm on my way.' The man said as he looked back to where he stood before.

'Please be alright.' He thought as he clenched the picture tighter in his hands.

* * *

Michael, Ukita, Haruaki, Takatsu and Tsuzune walked outside the office. The five captains whose name were cleared by the Unmei no kishi.

'So do we have to stay contactable or can we go wherever we want now?' Takatsu asked.

'I want all captains to stay alert, now that we've began the purging of the rebirth battlefront an attack could be coming at any time.' Tsuzune said. 'I'll stay here to make sure none of the other captains come out.'

'Alright.' Takatsu said as he walked away.

Michael, Ukita and Haruaki went the other way.

'Can I speak both of you in private.' Haruaki asked when they were out of hearing range from Tsuzune.

'Sure.' Ukita said as he shrugged. Michael simply nodded to acknowledge the request. The three of them walked to the nearest empty classroom. Once inside Haruaki locked the door.

'To get straight to the point. I don't think Satsuya and Kousei are the traitors.' Haruaki said.

'Then you're not the only one. It wouldn't make any sense if they killed one of their own spies to frame Takatsu.' Ukita said. 'I'd bet my tessen on it that he is the traitor.'

'I agree.' Michael said.

'We all know what's going on between Tsuzune and Takatsu. Takatsu is using that to play her and manipulate the battlefront from the inside.' Haruaki said.

'But then he has help from someone higher up inside the Unmei no Kishi too. Otherwise it would be impossible for him to be cleared.' Ukita added.

'That's exactly what I think too. The whole battlefront is probably infested by traitors, just by looking at the captains won't get us far.' Haruaki replied.

'Don't forget the missing weapon from Kousei and Satsuya. It is probably in the hands of the traitors, since it was used to kill the spy.' Michael said.

'You seem to know a lot about that weapon.' Haruaki replied discriminating.

'I am the intelligence captain after all, I was the second in command when Kousei was still the leader.' Michael replied simply ignoring the accusation

'To put it simply we are under attack from all sides and from different enemies. We're threatened from the inside by the traitors and the captured SSS members and from the outside by the exiles, the shadows and the SSS members who aren't captured.' Ukita summed up. 'This is such a mess.'

'I... What the hell is going on outside!' Haruaki exclaimed as he ran towards the window.

A giant wave of darkness washed over the sky coloring it pitch black. Small pieces of it were crumbling down and falling to the earth. Both Michael and Ukita rushed over to the window to see the scenery unfolding in front of them.

'Shit! We're under attack!' Ukita exclaimed. Not much later the alarm went of indicating the shadows were attacking.

'All members of the Rebirth Battlefront, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill.' A voice echoed throughout the whole school building. 'Everyone head to your stations and report to your captain for orders. If your captain is not around report to the vice captain or another high ranking member. This was HQ over.'

* * *

**Something dark has taken over Otonashi's mind as the fight between him and the man continues the group climbs the tower to see what is happening.**

**Meanwhile on the school grounds a desperate battle starts to keep the shadows at bay, will the traitors reveal themselves in this time of crisis or is this something even outside their hands.**

**The exiles appear again on the battlefield to help the Rebirth Battlefront, but will they accept their help?**

* * *

**A/n: phew... that's done. It took me quite a long time. I just couldn't get it out right. But it's finished now. I think I'll start working on rewriting now as I mentioned in last ''chapter'', but don't worry this story will also be updated accordingly. I'll try to set a deadline for myself so that I'll at least write one chapter a month maybe two. Anyway enough of my rambling. I hoped you liked this chapter! **


End file.
